Believe
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Depuis son plus jeune âge des phénomènes étranges entoure la vie d'Allen Walker. Il est poursuivi et attaqué par les Akumas depuis sa naissance. Un jour, son maître, le maréchal Cross, l'envoie à la congrégation de l'ombre, lieu où se réunisse des individus comme Allen. Quels sont les pouvoirs d'Allen? Pourquoi le comte millénaire cherche à le tuer? Désolé pour le résumé Yullen.
1. Prologue

**Hello!**

 **Il s'agit de ma première fiction sur ce fandom j'espère que je m'en suis bien sortie.**

 **Ce sera un univers proche de l'anime mais il y aura des changements. Premièrement, il n'est pas question d'innocence mais de pouvoirs. Deuxièmement, les Akumas ne s'attaquent pas aux humains, seulement aux individus possédant des pouvoirs.**

 **Sinon, le couple principal c'est Yuu x Allen**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Believe**_

 _ **Prologue**_

.

 _Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

 _Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_

 _Hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

 _Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume_

 _Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

 _Umare ochita kagayaku omae_

 _Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

 _Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshite mo_

 _Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

 _Douka kono ko ni ai wo_

 _Tsunaida te ni KISU wo_

La voix d'un jeune garçon résonnait dans la rue. Ce dernier tenait la main de son père qui souriait en voyant l'enfant sourire.

\- Dis Mana, où va-t-on? demanda le jeune homme arrêtant de chanter.

L'homme caressa doucement les cheveux d'un blanc immaculé du petit garçon. Un sourire tendre était présent sur son visage.

\- Allen, on va voir un ami qui pourra s'occuper de toi et t'aider à développer le pouvoir que tu possèdes, expliqua Mana.

\- Mon pouvoir? Souffla le blandinet posant sa main sur son cœur.

Le garçon sourit de nouveau trottinant à côté de l'adulte qui tenait toujours la main de l'enfant.

Soudain, une explosion retentit derrière eux. Les deux individus se retournèrent pour apercevoir des monstres armés de fusils. Allen écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ils nous ont retrouvés. Cours Allen! ordonna Mana.

Le garçon se mit à courir alors que les choses les suivaient sans relâche.

Allen commença à sentir ses petites jambes faiblir. Il tapa son pied contre une dalle de la rue commerçante. Mana le rattrapa rapidement empêchant l'enfant de tomber au sol mais leurs ennemis gagnaient du terrain. L'adulte regarda Allen avant de bifurquer vers une rue étroite empêchant leur poursuivant de les suivre.

Le jeune garçon tentait de rester fort mais il avait peur. Mana lui avait expliqué depuis son plus jeune âge qu'il était en danger en permanence à cause de ses fameux pouvoirs.

Ils empruntaient plusieurs chemins tentant de semer les monstres mais à chaque fois ils revenaient masse comme si la ville en était peuplée. Mana n'avait pas le choix, il allait affronter son destin. Il s'agenouilla devant Allen qui essayait de reprendre une respiration tout à fait normale.

\- Allen, je vais les retenir. Toi, tu vas à la gare. Là-bas, tu chercheras un homme du nom de Cross Marian. Dis-lui qui tu es et il te protégera, lui murmura Mana.

\- Mais et toi Mana? demanda le blandinet ne voulant pas partir sans son père.

\- Ne t'en fais pas je te rejoindrai le plus rapidement possible. N'oublie pas Allen, n'abandonne pas va toujours de l'avant. Je t'aime Allen.

Mana embrassa le front d'Allen marquant l'enfant d'une étrange cicatrice sur le côté gauche de son visage.

\- Avec ceci tu n'auras plus jamais peur du noir, vie toujours dans la lumière, mon fils, sourit Mana.

L'adulte partit en courant dans la rue et des tirs violets jaillirent. Allen vit les monstres suivre la direction de son père. Des larmes commencèrent à se glisser sur ses joues. Son cœur se serra. Ses dents martyrisaient la chaire de ses lèvres. Ses mains prisonnières de ses gants verts serrèrent sa tunique. Puis un cri déchirant retentit dans la ville comme une explosion, hurlant le nom de 'Mana'.

* * *

Laissez des avis


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Comme vous pouvez le constater, le premier chapitre. Quelques années après le prologue.**

 **Il s'agit désormais d'un point de vue interne celui de Allen Walker. Et sauf contre indication ce sera toujours de son point de vue.**

 **Je tenais à remercier les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un review, cela fait toujours plaisirs de savoir que son travail est apprécié ou qu'il peut être conseillé, montrant ainsi son intérêt à l'histoire.**

 **Merci encore et bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 _ **.**_

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je n'étais plus dans cette affreuse ruelle où j'avais vu Mana pour la dernière fois avant d'apprendre qu'il était mort, tué par ce que beaucoup appelle des 'Akumas', des armes faîtes de matière noire dans le but de détruire toutes personnes possédants des pouvoirs.

Depuis mon enfance, j'étais la cible des Akumas comme sans doute beaucoup d'enfant qui s'éveillait à des dons particuliers. Chaque enfant naquit normalement c'était par la suite que tout se gâtait. Lorsque nos pouvoirs se réveillent et généralement c'était aux alentours de cinq ou six ans maximum.

Seulement pour moi, c'était différent. J'avais acquis ces pouvoirs dès la naissance et j'avais un énorme souci, mon potentiel pouvait prendre n'importe quelle forme selon mon humeur et mes envies. Le jour de ma séparation avec Mana était encore très floue, je me souvenais seulement de mon réveil dans une maison inconnue avec un homme aux cheveux rouges, le maréchal Cross Marian. Cet homme était devenu mon maître par la force des choses tentant de m'apprendre à donner forme à mon pouvoir particulier. Il m'ordonnait de visualiser, de me concentrer sur les courants que faisaient mon don à travers mes veines. Puis lorsque je ne m'entraînais pas et qu'il disparaissait pour se trouver une conquête d'un soir, je m'occupais de rembourser ses dettes.

Cet individu était le mal incarné. Seulement, j'ignorai s'il était pire que le comte Millénaire, mon véritable ennemi, celui qui veut tous nous exterminer. Je ne connaissais cet homme que de nom mais on raconte des histoires atroces sur lui. Il était le créateur des Akumas, les monstres qui avaient tué Mana.

Mana, en pensant à lui mon cœur se serra, et ce n'était pas mon voyage en mer qui me rendait nauséeux. Non, c'était le souvenir de cet homme formidable qui fut un temps mon père. Il m'avait appris à survivre en cas de coup dur du destin. Il fut une merveilleuse personne contrairement au maréchal Cross.

Ce dernier avait de nouveau disparu dans la nature m'annonçant que je devais rejoindre la congrégation de l'ombre. Ce n'était pas du tout la route à côté et je devais rester discret. Interdiction d'attirer l'attention des Akumas. Ces machines de guerre ne s'attaquaient pas aux humains ordinaires, cela m'empêcher de tenter d'intervenir et de me faire tuer car malheureusement, les personnes comme moi étaient leurs proies favorites.

Je m'étais toujours demandé, pourquoi étions-nous les cibles de ces monstres? La seule chose que je savais d'eux, c'était que ces engins marchaient grâce aux âmes des défunts ramenées sur Terre, qu'ils pouvaient prendre l'apparence d'un humain ordinaire empêchant les personnes comme moi de les différenciés.

Surtout que les Akumas et les humains se ressemblaient mentalement, ils nous rejetaient de la société.

Nous étions des parias.

* * *

Le bateau arriva au port et je pris ma valise. Je mis mon bonnet pour cacher mes cheveux blancs facilement reconnaissable dans la foule. Je marchais dans les rues pour rejoindre une expédition qui m'emmènera directement à la congrégation de l'ombre.

Il s'agissait d'une calèche touristique accueillant les visiteurs venus du monde entier. La congrégation de l'ombre était un lieu très secret pour de nombreuse raison. Personne n'avait pu voir véritablement la résidence se situant au-dessus d'une montagne rocheuse où il était presque impossible de grimper tellement la falaise était dangereuse. Même le grimpeur le plus expérimenté n'arriverait pas à gravir jusqu'au sommet de cette montagne. Ensuite, il n'y avait seulement que des rumeurs sur les résidents de la congrégation de l'ombre et cela attirer énormément de chasseur de prime. Pour pallier à ces hommes cupides, les résidents avaient bâti une immense porte se trouvant à l'entrée du domaine ainsi qu'un mur qui l'englobait.

Je posais ma valise sur l'embarcation pour la congrégation de l'ombre. Une jeune femme vint vers moi et fut surprise de voir ma valise.

\- Monsieur, vous aurez pu laisser vos affaires personnes dans notre office ou à l'auberge, dit-elle.

\- Non merci, je tiens à mes affaires. Je n'aimerais pas qu'on me les vole par mégarde, souris-je.

La dame, surprise de ma réponse, haussa les épaules avant de finalement me laisser seul. J'ouvris ma malle dévoilant un golem doré, Timcampy, il appartenait à mon maître mais il me l'avait laissé pour que je puisse me présenter à la congrégation de l'ombre.

La calèche se remplit et je vis un groupe de trois personnes s'installer au fond de l'embarcation. Ils avaient le sourire mauvais. Je fronçais les sourcils tandis que le cocher commença à tirer les chevaux pour nous emmener à destination. La jeune femme qui m'avait accosté, était l'animatrice de la visite. Elle avait de magnifique cheveux bruns retenait en chignon tandis qu'elle portait des vêtements lui permettant de se déplacer avec aisance. Un pantalon en toile noire et un haut blanc.

\- La congrégation de l'ombre se situe sur l'une des plus hautes montagnes du monde. Cette montagne est classée deuxième après la célèbre chaîne de l'Himalaya et son fameux mont Everest, qui est actuellement le sommet le plus haut. La congrégation de l'ombre possède plus de dix milles hectares de jardin comptant une forêt luxuriante qui entoure sa montagne et son domaine principal, énonça la femme d'une voix forte et distinct.

Je voyais la montagne et la forêt. C'était vraiment immense et tout ceci appartenait à la congrégation de l'ombre. Je me tardais d'arriver là-bas et de rencontrer des personnes ayant les mêmes caractéristiques psychiques. Mais je me demandais si j'allais me faire accepter. J'étais différent de toutes ces personnes qui avaient sans doute peut-être matérialisé leur capacité. Je me souvenais du pouvoir du maréchal, il utilisait un pistolet pour délivrer son don, Maria. C'était un talent dangereux, surtout pour nos ennemis.

Je jalousais mon maître de savoir utiliser son pouvoir sans fausse note. Alors que moi, je n'arrivais pas à grand-chose, je sentais mon pouvoir influé dans mes veines mais je n'avais encore jamais vu sa forme. J'étais capable de petite chose inoffensive, cela ne m'aidait pas à tuer des Akumas.

Mon regard se porta sur mon bras gauche recouvert de tissus et d'un gant couleur crème. C'était un moyen de cacher la trace de mon identité envers les hommes.

La calèche s'arrêta devant une immense porte. J'écarquillai les yeux voyant le sommet touché le ciel sombre. Le temps était couvert et obscur donnant à cet endroit un côté lugubre. Je déglutis alors que la jeune femme continuait son discours annonçant que seuls les résidents de la congrégation de l'ombre pouvaient passer cette immense porte pesant plus de treize tonnes. Je tressaillis me disant que je n'arriverai jamais à passer. Je n'arrivais même pas à porter une tonne alors treize.

Soudain, j'entendis des rires. Je regardais derrière moi pour admirer les trois hommes désormais armés de fusils et d'armes en tout genre.

\- J'étais sûr que la congrégation de l'ombre recueillait des monstres, arrivé à pousser soit disant treize tonnes. C'est juste une porte comme les autres, il faut juste la pousser, persifla un homme qui semblait être le chef.

Il s'avança vers la porte principale et il tenta de la poussée sans succès. Ses deux acolytes vinrent l'aider mais la porte ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je me sentis encore plus ridicule, je ressemblais à un gringalet et eux qui étaient trois hommes à la carrure imposante n'arrivaient pas à faire bouger cette porte.

Je vis sur le coin un poste de garde. Un homme vêtu de beige se tenait assis devant un écran. Il semblait être au téléphone. Curieux, je m'approchais mais les trois brutes le virent également et ils allèrent vers lui. Le garde laissa son téléphone pour observer les trois individus qui l'empêchaient de travailler convenablement.

\- Que puis-je pour vous messieurs? demanda-t-il.

\- Fais nous entrer, ordonna le chef.

\- Si vous n'avez pas réussi l'épreuve de la porte principale vous n'avez aucun droit de rentrer, il s'agit d'une propriété privée. On n'entre pas comme dans un moulin.

Le chef énervé prit le garde et le fit sortir de force. Je courus vers l'homme pour tenter de prêter main forte mais les trois individus trouvèrent une clé pour une porte secondaire. L'homme au manteau beige tenta de les arrêter mais les trois individus n'écoutaient plus empruntant la petite porte de services.

La jeune femme soupira avant de venir me voir m'annonçant qu'il fallait repartir. Je pris ma valise lui disant que je restais ici. Elle haussa les épaules comme si mon sort ne l'intéressait plus.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ces trois pourritures soient passées. Le garde se redressa dépoussiérant sa tunique pour repartir au téléphone. J'écarquillai les yeux me demandant pourquoi cet homme ne les avait pas arrêtés. Des cris retentirent à travers les murs gigantesques. Je reconnus la voix des trois hommes et je vis l'homme de l'entrée soupirer tandis que la porte de service s'ouvrit sur les trois hommes déboussolés mais surtout perdus. J'écarquillai les yeux en les voyant pleurer comme des enfants en bas âge.

\- Ils retrouveront leur état normal dans quelques mois, m'expliqua le garde. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes restés?

\- Ah... Euh... Bonjour, je suis Allen Walker. Je viens de la part du maréchal Cross Marian.

J'ouvris ma valise libérant Timcampy. Le garde écarquilla les yeux avant d'hocher la tête.

\- C'est le golem doré du maréchal, vous devez être une personne possédant des pouvoirs.

Je déglutis regardant les trois hommes, parler de ce sujet revenait presque à signer mon arrêt de mort. Le garde rit en voyant mon visage se décomposer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils n'ont pas consciences de ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux. Ils sont plongés dans une technique d'illusion redoutable, créé par mes soins, ajouta l'homme. Nous pouvons en parler en toute confidentialité.

\- Mais lorsqu'ils se réveilleront...

\- Ils auront oublié qu'ils sont venus ici mais il n'a pas à s'inquiéter, rare sont ceux qui reviennent à cet endroit après avoir touché à mes illusions. Je me nomme Julien, je suis le gardien du domaine de la congrégation de l'ombre. Je suis également le gardien du secret de ces lieux. C'est toujours moi qui accueille les nouveaux. Si tu es bien venu de la part du maréchal, tu peux pousser la porte sans souci.

\- Elle pèse treize tonnes, paniquai-je.

\- Pour un humain ordinaire seulement. En vérité, elle pèse le poids normal pour une personne dotée de don.

Je regardai la porte principale, regardant autour de moi avant de m'avancer vers l'entrée. Je posai mes mains sur la surface dure et je poussais la porte qui s'ouvrit facilement. Je manquais de tomber par terre, ne m'attendant pas à ce que ce soit si facile. Julien sourit me suivant laissant le poste de garde.

\- Bienvenu dans la congrégation de l'ombre, monsieur Walker, sourit-il. La porte est l'étape la plus importante pour faire partie des nôtres.

Nous allâmes vers un tunnel où de l'eau s'écoulait. Je fus surpris en voyant une barque. Julien me demanda de venir et je le suivis dans l'embarcation.

\- Nous ne passons pas par la montagne? Demandai-je.

\- Les conditions climatiques sont assez dangereuses aujourd'hui. L'orage peut tomber à n'importe quel moment. Et puis, vous nous avez démontrés que vous êtes une personne comme nous avec l'étape de la porte.

Julien rama tranquillement sur la petite rivière qui s'écoulait sous la montagne. Je fus émerveillé de voir des torches éclairées dans cette grotte normalement obscure. La route était calme et paisible, Timcampy volait au-dessus de ma tête, heureux de retrouver la liberté.

Je pus voir au loin un ponton annonçant la "fin de la route". Julien amarra la barque à quai et je vis un homme brun aux cheveux courts et des lunettes. Ce dernier me sourit en me voyant.

\- Ravi de t'avoir parmi nous Allen, dit-il.

Je me redressai comme un piquet et je me présentai, m'inclinai respectueusement. La barque tangua et je manquai de tomber sous le rire de l'homme venu m'accueillir. Il me tendit sa main pour m'aider à sortir du petit bateau.

\- Je me présente, je me nomme Komui Lee, le grand intendant de la congrégation de l'ombre. Je suis navré que pour ton premier jour tu vois une chose pareille mais nous tenons à garder nos résidents en sécurité. Nous avons déjà assez de soucis avec le comte millénaire et les Akumas sans que les humains ne s'en mêlent.

\- Je vais repartir à mon poste, annonça Julien me laissant avec Komui.

Ce dernier remercia le garde et l'intendant me demanda de le suivre pour grimper des escaliers.

\- Bienvenu à la congrégation de l'ombre Allen. A partir d'aujourd'hui, ce lieu sera désormais comme une maison. C'est un endroit où tu n'auras plus à fuir. Tu pourras dormir sur tes deux oreilles. Grâce à des personnes comme Julien notre maison est sécurisée de toute attaque des Akumas.

J'écoutais les paroles de Komui avec intention. Nous marchions dans les couloirs où je pus apercevoir des personnes habillées en beige comme Julien, d'autres ayant la blouse blanche comme Komui puis des individus vêtus de noir. C'était impressionnant le nombre de résidents au sein de la congrégation.

\- Nous allons commencer par connaître un peu mieux tes pouvoirs, dit Komui alors qu'on alla à un ascenseur.

L'intendant appuya sur un bouton et une secousse m'annonça qu'on descendait. Je sentis mon cœur battre fortement, comment réagira Komui en sachant la vérité sur mes pouvoirs. Je tentais de respirer convenablement mais je n'étais pas idiot, tout ceci allait mal se finir. La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce sombre. La seule source de lumière était celle de l'ascenseur.

Komui me convia à avancer dans la salle et sans que je comprenne ce qui m'arrivait je me sentis transporter dans les airs. Un tentacule transparent m'avait capturé. Je commençai à paniquer. Je me tournai pour voir le visage de mon assaillant et je fus en voyant que ce n'était une machine transparente et immense.

Soudain, une douleur me transperça la poitrine, un tentacule était rentré en moi.

\- Allen Walker, âge 15 ans, mesurant un mètre soixante-cinq, poids cinquante-cinq kilogrammes. Pouvoir de type attaquant synchronisation de 114 mélias*. Classée catégorie A, énonça la machine avec une voix féminine.

Elle retira son tentacule s'excusant pour la douleur. Elle me posa à terre et Komui frappa dans ses mains.

\- Merci Hevlaska. N'est-elle pas fantastique? Son pouvoir est de lire les pouvoirs de chaque personne pour connaître sa force, sourit Komui.

Je fusillai l'intendant du regard.

\- Au moins, nous savons dans quelle famille tu vas, dit l'homme.

\- Famille? M'étonnai-je.

Komui m'indiqua l'ascenseur et je le suivi laissant la machine disparaître.

\- Pour beaucoup la congrégation est synonyme de "famille". Tout le monde s'apprécie. Cette famille est divisée en trois branches comme tu as pu le remarquer. On se différencie par rapport à nos vêtements. Tout d'abord les hommes portant une blouse comme moi. Nous sommes les chercheurs, on s'occupe de la paperasse et de donner les missions aux trouveurs puis aux exorcistes.

\- Des missions? M'étonnai-je.

\- Oui pour trouver des artefacts magiques cachés dans le monde des humains ou encore des individus possédant des pouvoirs. Nous devons protéger les humains de ces artefacts. Beaucoup sont imprévisibles et peuvent entraîner des pertes conséquentes. Et le comte millénaire cherche à les récupérer pour nous détruire ainsi que les humains. Allen, sais-tu de quoi est fait un Akuma?

\- De matière noire et d'âme appartenant au défunt, répondis-je.

\- Bravo, mais dis-moi comment une âme peut entrer dans une machine?

Je ne répondis pas.

\- Les Akumas sont en vérité des machines de guerre créé par le comte avec l'accord d'un humain. Lorsqu'une personne meurt, il peut arriver que le comte millénaire propose à un proche de ramener le défunt à la vie. Pour cela, il utilise ses Akumas pour donner un corps à ces âmes. Seulement, il y a un prix pour une telle chose, c'est le principe de l'équivalent. Dès qu'un Akuma est créé c'est l'humain qui a passé le pacte qui meurt. C'est comme si on avait passé un marché avec le diable. Il est fourbe ne parlant pas des risques encourus et l'Akuma n'ayant aucune volonté à part tuer suit les ordres du comte.

Le maréchal Cross m'avait parlé rapidement du problème des Akumas seulement je n'en avais pas trop rencontré. Mon maître préféré s'occupait de cette menace tout seul.

\- Et c'est là qu'interviennent les exorcistes. Leur but est de récupérer les artefacts et de combattre le comte millénaire et ses Akumas.

\- Je fais partie de quelle division? Demandai-je en déglutissant.

\- Tu es de type attaquant donc un exorciste. Les trouveurs, comme Julien, sont de type défenseur et nous les chercheurs sommes de type tacticien, expliqua Komui. Tu porteras donc le manteau noir comme tous les exorcistes.

\- Quel est le rôle des trouveurs?

\- Confirmé la présence d'un artefact pour ensuite faire intervenir les exorcistes pour s'occuper des Akumas et récupérer l'artefact. J'ai d'ailleurs une mission je te mets dessus avec un autre exorciste. Vous irez en Italie dans la petite ville de Matera pour récupérer un artefact. Je suis sûr que cela va bien se passer surtout si tu es à 114 mélias c'est un joli niveau de pouvoirs. D'ailleurs, quel est ton don?

L'ascenseur retentit et je vis des pièces avec des tonnes de papiers au sol. Des hommes et des femmes en blouse blanche couraient dans tous les sens avec les livres et des papiers. Dans cette foule blanche, je vis un homme aux cheveux bruns attaché en queue haute. Son visage semblait dur et je déglutis surtout en remarquant la tenue noire.

\- Kanda, tu es déjà là, sourit Komui m'oubliant pour aller vers l'exorciste.

\- Tu m'as dit que j'avais une mission, répliqua sèchement le brun.

\- Oui. Oh! Je te présente Allen Walker, il sera ton partenaire pour récupérer l'artefact.

Kanda me regarda et je sentis un frisson d'effroi me prendre des pieds à la tête. Son regard sombre semblait me transpercer la peau. Un 'tch' retentit avant que le brun ne récupère les documents tendus par Komui. Ce dernier me donna également les papiers ainsi qu'une tunique noire.

\- Bonne chance pour ta mission Allen, sourit l'intendant.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, répondis-je avec un sourire crispé.

\- Et tu ne m'as pas répondu, quel est ton pouvoir?

Je déglutis, je n'avais plus le choix. A la suite de mon annonce, un cri retentit dans toute la congrégation.

\- Comment peux-tu être de 114 mélias et ne pas connaître la nature de ton pouvoir? Tu te moques de moi n'est-ce pas? C'est Cross qui t'a ordonné de me faire une blague?

\- Malheureusement, c'est la stricte vérité. La seule chose que j'ai réussi à faire c'est différencié les humains des Akumas grâce à mon œil ou encore déplacer des objets assez petit, expliquai-je.

\- Cela risque d'être problématique... Survie à cette mission! Sourit niaisement Komui.

\- Vous ne m'aidez pas! De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas?

\- Allen. Si ton pouvoir se manifeste préviens-moi, me dit Komui sérieusement.

C'était impressionnant comment cet homme changeait d'humeur comme de chemise.

\- Oui, j'y vais, souris-je.

\- Prends soin de toi, me répondit l'intendant.

* * *

Mélia: Unité de magie dans chaque individu

Merci d'avoir lu désolé pour la fin, si vous la trouvez bizarre dîtes le moi.


End file.
